


Hit me

by Indefiance



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Play Fighting, Side Story, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indefiance/pseuds/Indefiance
Summary: Davey get a beat up after school and max tries to teach him to defend himself.





	Hit me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short aside from my other fic If You Need Me. Its also kind of spoilers. I have way more of that fix already written out in a notebook. I just haven't typed it all into my phone yet. Sorry.

"Don't worry about hurting me. I'll be fine. Just give it your best shot. Show me what you got, little man." Max hunched over and put his fists up in a clear untrained but well learned fighting stance against the boy. Davey chewed the inside of his cheeks, staring at the ground. "I… I don't know max. I've always been told fighting was not the right way to handle anything…" Max groaned inwardly to himself and playfully jabbed at the air around Davey. "Psh. Not by me. Come on kid. It's important for you to learn how to defend yourself." Max glanced at the still darkening bruises on Davey' s cheek and eye socket and grit his teeth. He dropped his fists and took a knee in front of Davey. His face hardened as he gently slid a thumb over the bruised cheekbone eliciting a small hiss from Davey. "I'm serious. I can't have those snot nosed little bastards beating on you." Davey stared at his feet with a huffy sigh. "But do I have to hit them? " Max stands back up and returns to fighting ready. "Yup. Now hit me." Davey meekly balled his fists in front of his face with a wine. He inhaled and threw a weak punch at Max' s raised forearm. "Come on runt, I know you're stronger than that. Actually hit me. Do it!" Max slowly started to climb in volume which only made Davey curl in on himself more. "I don't want to hurt you! You never hurt me!" "Davey I promise you won't hurt me. I've been fighting since I was younger than you. Been kicking ass since then too. Now fucking hit me,davey!" Davey flinched at being yelled at but grit his teeth and drove his fist with all his might into the bottom of Max's ribcage. Max only grunted in surprise and moderate discomfort. "Yeah! That what I'm talkin about!" Max excitedly patted Davey on the side of his shoulder, lightly gripping and releasing it before putting his fist back up. "Alright, give me more of that." Davey frowned at Max and he rubbed the sting out of his knuckles. "I don't want to, max. I didn't like that at all. I feel bad…" " Well I don't really care if you like it. I just want to know that you know how to do it. " 

Frustrated by his reluctance to participate in light sparing he walked away from davey. He tried to maintain composure but his patience was starting to fade. He exhaled loudly, dragging his hands down his face. He turned back to face Davey and rested both hands on his shoulders. "Davey I am dead serious right now. You can't let these kids push you around. If people see you all beat up, they're gonna assume it happened at home." Davey clenched his teeth, stomach turning at the thought of what might happen is someone thought to investigate his bruises." What if I promise you I will fight back next time?" Max sighs heavily and rubbed his temples. "Sure. Fine. Whatever. I mean I don't believe you, but sure." Davey frowned. "Why are you being so mean about this?" Max snapped. "'Mean'? What the hell do you mean I'm being 'mean'? I wasn't the one who kicked your ass after school! I'm trying to keep that from happening! Or at least having to other kid walk away worse. How am I being mean?!" Davey started to sniffle, trying not to cry. Max balled his fist tight, frustrated and guilty watching Davey tear up at him. "God DAMNIT!" In his outburst he threw a pillow from the couch across the room accidentally knocking a glass off the coffee table in the process. Davey flinched at the crack of glass that hit the dirty carpet floor and broke into 3 large pieces. "SON OF A BITCH!" Max strode angrily towards the front door. "Sit on the couch and don't touch that glass. Don't get near it." He slammed the door behind him as he stepped into the parking lot. 

Davey sat on the couch drawing his knees close to his chest. He heard a faint sound from outside he was pretty sure came from max. He hugged his legs and cried quietly into his knees. He must have really messed up to make max so angry. What if he kicks him out? Where is he going? Maybe he left to go find someone to take him away. Davey thought himself into a panic and cried harder, his body shaking while he sobs. 

As he stormed into the open parking lot, the cool air of fall bit refreshingly at his exposed arms and face, but it did little to cool his temper. "GOT DAMNIT WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!" He punched a thick pine tree in the walkway in front of his apartment with a resounding thud. Once again he instantly regretted his physical outburst when the rough bark bit into his knuckles. He shoves his fists into the pockets of his jeans and walked around the parking lot, letting the cool air and light breeze wash over him. He tried to focus on his breathing. Inhaling crisp fall air. It stung his nostrils and filled his lungs like fresh ice water. After maybe twelve minutes of pacing and breathing he went back inside. 

He gently closed the door behind him. "Hey Davey, I'm sorry… " He heard Davey's quite whimpers from the couch and mentally hit himself. He sat next to him and soothed his hand in circles on his back. "Hey hey it's okay… right? It's okay. I'm sorry about earlier Davey. I'm not mad at you okay? " Davey wiped his face on his arm before looking at max. His face was red and wet and bruised and about at pathetic as max has ever seen on anyone. Davey sniffled as he spoke. " I'm sorry I got into a fight max." Max hugged him, Petting his back. "You didn't technically get into a fight so much as got beat up. And I'm not mad at you davey. I promise. I'm just frustrated that I couldn't be there to keep it from happening. I want to make sure that it won't happen again."


End file.
